


friable

by oreoivory



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoivory/pseuds/oreoivory
Summary: Aku butuh bernapas, ingin bebas, sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengendap di kedalaman waktu yang membeku di antara luka yang berdarah-darah. #StopBullying [Drabble/250 Words Challenge]





	friable

**oOo**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**friable oleh oreoivory**

**oOo**

Entah bagaimana, duniaku terus saja terasa menyusut. Segala problematika terus berjejalan, bertumpuk-tumpuk, hingga terasa begitu menyesakan. Setiap detik begitu sulit dan hari-hari bagai cemeti yang melecut tanpa terkendali.

Aku butuh bernapas, ingin bebas, sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengendap di kedalaman waktu yang membeku di antara luka yang berdarah-darah. Aku butuh lepas, ingin pergi tanpa kembali, meninggalkan memori-memori yang menorehkan pedang rasa sakit. Aku butuh ruang untuk hidup, dunia tanpa kepedihan, sebuah semesta lain di mana aku bisa melenyapkan kengerian dan teror yang terus menghantui.

Barangkali dengan kepergianku nanti, mereka bakal tertawa bahagia. Tidak akan ada lagi yang repot-repot melontarkan komentar-komentar tajam yang merobek hati dan menyayat jiwa. Mereka bakal senang karena satu spesies tak berguna akhirnya menyingkir dari bumi. Udara mereka tidak lagi tercemar oleh bakteri penebar penyakit sepertiku.

Kupandang langit yang begitu muram oleh awan kelabu yang bergumpal-gumpal. Sesekali kilat melintas cepat membelah udara diikuti guntur yang bergemuruh setelahnya. Suasananya begitu ideal, bahwa alam pun kini sedang selaras dengan perasaanku. Seolah mengerti, seolah mereka tahu, dan segala sesuatunya telah menjadi sangat benar saat ini, seolah alam pun ingin aku segera hilang.

Hujan mengguyur bumi, siap menghapus jejak, supaya aku benar-benar lenyap, binasa. Kualihkan pandang pada sungai di bawah jembatan. Airnya yang beriak juga sudah siap menyambutku. Di sanalah kuburanku menanti.

Kulepas kaki yang sedari tadi bertengger di pagar besi, membiarkan tubuh ini jatuh melawan gravitasi. Cuma butuh beberapa detik sampai aku ditelan kegelapan. Dan hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga hari esok akan kehilangan satu lagi entitas yang dulu pernah hidup.

**oOo**

**friable**

**(adj.) easily broken into pieces or reduced to nothing**

**.**

**END**

**oOo**


End file.
